Indemnity
Created by /u/Bilbrath Geography The island itself is tropical and lush, with a main mountain surrounded by lowland and forest. It is a fertile island, with much jungle to be cleared out to make room for facilities and farmland. Biology Carmine McCabe is a human man from Shai-Am. Some in his inner circle believe that in his older years Carmine has begun to experience dementia, while some others just think he’s become unhinged. Even though Indemnity has several medical doctors he has refused to see any of them. History Born Aloysius Hoult, Carmine McCabe was raised in the Merchant Republic of Shai-Am, by a wealthy family of fabric merchants. Growing up, Aloysius never fell into the conservative social mold of his homeland. Eccentric, irreverent, unconventional, and oftentimes downright heretical in the eyes of his peers, he frequently questioned what was “good” and “just”, and soon found himself feeling cramped by the status quo of the Republic. He studied biology and engineering and as he grew older he turned his attention towards the rest of the world, wanting to make a name for himself. He made his first million by patenting a method for steel-plating the keels, rudders and hulls of ships in order to allow for safer travel through ice sheets. He used the rights to this patent to open a series of ship yards for the Merchant Republic, upon which he built his fortune. All this time however, Carmine yearned for freedom from the world. Freedom to research whatever he wanted, freedom to create and destroy, freedom to explore the edges of what was possible, with no limitations set upon him by the oppressive morality of a stubborn society. His father and mother died in a shipwreck at sea when he was in his mid 30’s, and as the only heir to their fabric company he inherited all of it. He now had the full bulk of two fortunes under his control, and with it he decided to chase his dreams. He officially renounced his birth name and adopted the newly-crafted moniker of Carmine McCabe. Delving into a world of secrecy and shady dealings, McCabe retreated from the eyes of the world, taking both of his massive fortunes with him, and soon, the world forgot him. Now an old man, he has spent the last several decades of his life amassing resources, talent, and personnel in order to finally bring about his dream in the form of the organization known as Indemnity. Society Indemnity is an organization that Carmine McCabe started on the eastern-most island of the Gated Sea, known as Location 1. Using his vast wealth, he created a facility to house several hundred scientists, free-thinkers, and families alike who had also grown tired of the bullshit “laws” and “ethics” of the world’s nations. The only official rules are to do no harm to other members of Indemnity, and that you must contribute to the community. Their only goal is to discover, create, and expand upon what is known and true about science, magic, and life, at whatever the cost. Ever Onward. Indemnity is in the process of becoming self-sustaining, and is often described as paradise by those employed there... but sinister secrets lie within the chambers of this mysterious organization. Posts: Carmine McCabe and Indemnity We’ve Only Just Begun - Sea Mines and the Assembly Line